


crazy (guilty pleasure): a jj/emily collection

by intensecomplexity



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Introspection, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/intensecomplexity
Summary: You pretend not to know, you pretend there’snothing going on – You avoid me and I get angryBut you don’t even act timid, you look at meand beckon me again Crazy crazy crazy-- Crazy (Guilty Pleasure) by Jonghyun---After years of watching Criminal Minds and shipping JJ/Emily, it was time to add my work to the scene. This will be a collection of small stories and of the like. Any notes will be added to the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Danger

Fear travels through her entire being when she sees the reflection of the dog in the mirror. She doesn’t want to be attacked again-- doesn’t want the pain or the blood-- so her hand makes its way to her gun on the side of the sink. With a swift turn, she nearly shoots the dog, but the dog isn’t there anymore.

_The dog isn’t there._

Emily is. 

Her heart skips a beat for almost shooting a team member, but manages to skip another beat because it’s _Emily._ She holsters her gun and tries to calm down because she isn’t in any danger anymore. They need to find Spencer, but right now all she can think of is her almost mistake. 

The thought of shooting Emily makes her stomach turn, but she doesn’t have time to acknowledge it when said woman is already leaving like nothing happened. She stops her and asks her why nothing is affecting her coming from a _ desk job _\-- even Hotch is curious-- but she receives such a diplomatic answer that it almost makes her cry. She wants to ask Emily how she can shrug off almost being shot, but that moment passes as fast as it comes. 

This case is dangerous.

So is Emily Prentiss.


	2. Attractive Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one's eyes have really caught JJ's attention.

JJ has always prided herself for having beautiful eyes. A clear, almost ethereal blue that often catches the attention of whomever she’s speaking to. She knows there are other beautiful eye colours out there, but none truly ensnares her. She assumes someone with pale grey eyes will catch her, but they don’t and it almost disappoints her. 

She reframes her thinking in that it’s the emotion behind the eyes that will also gather her attention. Still, nothing changes and she wonders if she’s too vain to see the beauty in other people’s eyes. 

It changes when she meets a new agent at the BAU whose dark eyes almost causes her heart to stop beating. There’s a friendly smile on the woman’s face, Emily Prentiss, but those eyes…  _ Those eyes _ . 

She can  _ feel _ more than tell that Emily is profiling her right off the bat as they go through the protocols, but it doesn’t bother her as much as she expected. Whenever she turns to Emily and see those piercing dark eyes looking into her own, it excites her. 

_ Yes, the look on her face and the look in her eyes clash, but I’m neither a profiler or a judge to do anything about it _ , JJ thinks to herself. 

When they get to the conference room ready to brief with the rest of the team, JJ wonders if Emily finds her eyes even remotely interesting. She hopes all the while that maybe her eyes have caught Emily’s attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @quietcomposition and leave me some story ideas, gifs or videos to keep this collection going.


	3. Beautiful Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's obvious I'll be ruined by your beautiful trap. Don't you know?

When Emily meets Jennifer Jareau for the first time, she thinks the press liaison is a trap set up by the BAU. She thinks she’s met an obstacle (and perhaps something more favourable), someone who might blow her cover, but she isn’t quite sure. Someone as beautiful as JJ shouldn’t be working as a press liaison for the BAU, not for the things they’ll soon encounter, but there she is. 

Under Strauss’ orders, it’s easy to keep her distance from the younger woman, but it changes as time passes. Not only does she become friends with the press liaison, but she also becomes part of the BAU family and she doesn’t want to destroy that trust or that bond. It isn’t easy telling the team what her real reason is for being in the team, but the consequences are outweighed by that bond. She’s glad that JJ doesn’t think anything different about her. 

It’s tough, she tells herself, being with JJ and not  _ being _ with JJ. Whenever they’re alone she worries she might lose her cover-- the cover that keeps her protected and safe. They’re good together, but those  _ looks _ JJ gives her are borderline seductive and she  _ believes _ JJ doesn’t feel that way about her. 

Those  _ looks _ . 

She can’t help but wonder if JJ does have feelings for her because she has seen how she interacts with the rest of the team. She  _ knows _ what JJ looks like in a friendship, and a work relationship, and it looks  _ different _ when she’s with her. 

The laughs, the looks-- it blinds her for just a moment; a moment long enough to put her guard down. She takes in what JJ gives in and she gives back as much as she willingly can. JJ may no longer be the  _ trap _ she thought she was back when they first met, but...

JJ has her trapped in those beautiful smiles and low laughs. Those heated looks and bright demeanour. Most importantly, JJ caught her heart by being herself and being there for her. 


End file.
